Princess Rose?
by xxxI.Love.Purple.Flowers.xxx
Summary: What if Rose always had a secret? What if she was a princess? what would happen? How will this change her? Crossover with Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me nor does Princess Diaries they belong to Richelle Mead and Meg Cabot**

**!ATTENTION! **

**Changes that I made: NOTHING happened between Dimitri and Rose they NEVER fell in love, Dimitri also NEVER became Strigoi**

RPOV

It was always a secret that I kept to myself no one knew not even Lissa. I never even let anyone that knew know that I knew the secret that they tried so hard to keep from me.

I all started when I was 12, even at that age I knew more than anyone let me know and had matured faster that I let anyone know. Anyways when I was 12 on a not so special day I got a letter, it was from my grandmother. She in that letter was the one that told me that I was a Princess and heir to the throne of Genovia.

My grandmother Clarisse was my mother's mother, my grandfather was a Dhampir as is my grandmother. When my mother was born she decided that she didn't want to take responsibility and learn to be a proper princess and ruler and eventually take over the throne. As an only child however that left Genovia without an heir.

Taking off like that my mother changed her surname and went to St Vladimir's where she met my father, and eventually had me of course. When I was born she decided that she would be selfish and keep me a secret and dump me off at St Vladimir's for the school to look after while she went off her merry way to continue to be a guardian.

It was quite selfish if you ask me, she after all took off without telling my grandmother and grandfather, left a whole county without an heir, had me as an accident, dumped me off for someone else to look after and then went off to have her own fun. With all that in mind all I can say is that she was very irresponsible.

She all made it so that I never knew my heritage or about my father. She also never told my grandmother and grandfather about me she actually pretty much erased them from her memories. Luckily however when she took off my grandparents instead of finding her and forcing her home the let her be but put someone to follow her to keep her safe. So that knew about me the whole time and had someone secretly guard me, to keep me safe.

Anyway when I was 12 I got the letter from my grandmother that explained all of this to me as they wished to get to know me and start to prepare and teach me how to be a proper princess and Queen. However that would be my choice to choose when I turned 18.

So we set a plan, every year when we had a summer break for 2 months, I would go to Genovia where my grandmother would teach me how to act like and be a proper princess and how to be a Queen. This work as everyone believed that I would be spending the summer with Lissa while I would tell Lissa that I was spending it at St Vladimir's to continue training. However while at school I would be communicating with my grandmother by using my secret laptop that I had gotten by my grandmother, so we continued our princess lessons over web camera while I was still at school.

We did our lessons 3 times a week even when I escaped with Lissa, I had of course told my grandmother what was happening so she let me do what I had to do so long as we still had our lessons.

After the Spokane the Queen decided that instead of letting us after graduation go and learn with the humans, the schools would now have a mini university added to them. Therefore none of us would get to be free of St Vladimir's till when we were 22 the normal age of graduating from university.

Anyway after the battle at St Vladimir's Lissa became a more like the other moroi's, I of course thought the better of it and that she was just trying to have some fun after all the stress. Well that was what I thought until I found her cheating on Christian with Adrian that is. I felt so stupid for not seeing the signs Lissa and Adrian started spending more time together after the attack saying that they were practicing spirit, Christian and I had of course believed them. Adrian had also stopped trying to get me to date him which I just thought was him finally accepting that I would never date him.

After the attack on the school Christian and I had become best friends he did saved my life after all. So when I found out that Lissa was cheating on him I went and found him straight away to tell him, I didn't care what Lissa said he deserved the truth because I knew hiding it from him would do no good as he would eventually find out and I didn't want him to know that I hid it from him.

After that Lissa and Christian broke up, I stopped talking to her and went to comfort Christian because it was her fault not his. Lissa felt no remorse for what she had done and started dating Adrian. Eventually Christian got better but during my time comforting him we had become closer, however both of us didn't want to admit that we liked each other.

After about a month of us doing this Christian finally burst and we started dating. However now that my 18th birthday was fast approaching I had to make the biggest decision ever about my future do it or do I not want to be a princess and eventually Queen? How will this affect me? What will happen to Christian and me?

Do I want to be a Princess and eventually Queen or a Guardian?

Princess Amelia Rosemary Mignonette Hathaway Renaldo or Guardian Hathaway?

What will the future hold?


	2. Chapter 1 Decisions

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me nor does Princess Diaries they belong to Richelle Mead and Meg Cabot**

**Chapter 1**

RPOV (Rose's point of view)

I had barely slept the night before with a combination of being kept up all night with Christian, not that I complained of course, and being kept up by my thoughts about my up and coming birthday.

My birthday was in 2 days and I had to make my decision soon about what would happen. Of course it didn't help that Christian had told me that he hated courts, and that I couldn't talk to anyone about my decision besides grandmother.

As I thought of all this I couldn't help but thing of the secret suitcase under my bed. It help everything about my other identity, my crown, my clothes, shoes, fans, jewellery, my laptop that I used to talk to grandmother with and so so much more.

I couldn't help but thing for the pros and cons of being a guardian.

Pros And Cons Of Being A Guardian.

I have to risk my life and could die at any moment – con

I get to be near Christian – pro

I'd have to put up with my mom, Queen Bitch, Lissa – con

I'd have my friends like Mia, Eddie and Mason – pro

The Queen hates me and so does the "future queen" Lissa –con

I'd get to see Dimitri and Tasha –pro

I'd most likely be separated from my friends and Christian as the queen would want me to suffer –con

Genovia will be left without an heir...again –con

I'd have to stay in school till 22 –con

People will continue to call me a blood whore –con

By the time I'd finished that I seemed to me that I should decide to be a princess but I still wasn't so sure so I yet again started to think of the pros and cons of being a princess.

Pros And Cons Of Being A Princess

Christian, Mia, Eddie, Mason and everyone else won't treat me and me anymore but as a princess –Con

I don't have to risk my life everyday –pro

I wouldn't have to deal with Queen Bitch and Lissa –pro

I can make a bigger difference in the world – pro

I'd have control of my life –pro

Genovia wouldn't be without an heir and wouldn't have to be handed over to another family other than mine –pro

No one can stop me because it is my right –pro

I can have a family –pro

I can be even more happy –pro

I would make grandmother proud –pro

I turned around to face Christian, who was still sleeping with his arm around me. I looked up at my bedside table clock which read 1:00 am. I thought over everything once again and came to my decision.

As I snuggled into Christian I hoped that the decision that I was making would be the best one, and I hoped to god that it would work out for the best. My decision was finally made.

And I had chosen to be...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**R & R please**


	3. Chapter 2 The Next Day

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me nor does Princess Diaries they belong to Richelle Mead and Meg Cabot**

**Chapter 2**

RPOV

I woke up to Christian kissing my neck, pulling me closer to his body.

"Morning" I said still tired.

"Morning" I heard him replied still kissing my neck. Remembering the decision that I had made last night about my future. I decide for now to just have fun fro the next few days till my birthday. So I turned around to face Christian and kissed him.

"Hi, there stranger" I said after we had finned our make out, which ended up with me straddling him.

"Hi, yourself" Christian replied as he flipped me so that I was under him.

A few hours later

After a few hours we came out of my room so that I could leave for practice with Dimitri. Practice with Dimitri was like normal and not as harsh as it was when I first started so it was ok.

After practice I went to have breakfast with Christian, ignored Lissa and the other royals that were whispering about something that I had a very good guess that they were talking about me. I then went to my classes for the day. Where I annoyed Stan got sent to the headmistress's office before having lunch with Christian, ignoring the royals again and then went off for my afternoon classes.

After which I went back to my room to have my princess lessons with grandmother over the web cam.

"Good morning grandmother" I said just before starting our lesson, noticing that the background was of the royal private jet.

"Good afternoon to you Amelia" Grandmother said in return, she had always used my royal given name and not the name that my mother use to put me in hiding.

" So what are we learning today? "I asked her.

" We are going over the laws and customs of Genovia" Grandmother replied.

After going through all the customs not making any mistake at all we moved onto what would have to happen in order for me to become Queen if I chose to become one.

At the end of our 1-hour lesson just as we were about to say goodbye I decided to ask grandmother a few thing that I wanted to know about.

"Grandmother?" I asked

"Yes, my dear?" she answered

"I was wondering what you think that I should decide to be based on being both my grandmother and the Queen." I said

" Well it is a hard choice to make as you would always hear of something happening and wonder if you could have changed that by being there. As a grandmother I would want you to be safe rather than risk you life everyday for someone else, but I would also want you to be happy and have a normal life. As a Queen I would want you to be the one I get to pass the crown onto. The only thing that I can say is for you to follow your heart and think of this properly, think of how happy you will be and what your future would be in each path then make you decision. I would not be angry if you chose to have a normal life at all maybe a little disappointed however I will live. Just make your choice on yourself not by other." Grandmother replied.

"Thank you grandmother that will help me very much in my decision." I said think about what she had said.

"It's alright my dear," She said

"Grandmother?" I asked

"Yes, dear?" she replied

" I just wanted to know why your on a the royal jet." I said

"Oh yes, I have to visit America for a few matters of state is all" she said, as she said that I had a funny feeling that she was lying to me.

"Also grandmother what do you think I should do with Christian? I love him but don't know what I should say to him." I said

" I believe that as your grandmother that it would be best if you told him yourself soon, as it would hurt him if he were to find out from someone else or on your birthday. As a Queen I give you permission to tell him about you as I know it would help you to make you decision." She said.

" Thank you so much for the help grandmother" I said

"Not at all Amelia it is my duty after all as your grandmother and Queen to help guide you and give you as much help and advice as I can." She responded.

"Yes, goodbye to you to my dear" She said as we finished our lesson and conversation.

After I had put away my laptop I had still had the feeling that grandma was hiding something from me when I asked her about why she was on the royal jet before. I pushed the feeling away as I realized that it was time for dinner and headed to get out of my room to find Christian to get to dinner.

Christian and I then went to my dorm and had some fun for the night then when to sleep not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow and how it was going to change my relationship so much.

**IMPORTANT!**

Sorry for the late update I got a new laptop now. However I will be going on holiday soon and won't be able to update till February next year. So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


End file.
